edfandomcom-20200215-history
Games
This is a list of games based on Ed, Edd n Eddy both online and on games consoles available. Online Games These games are available on Cartoon Network websites worldwide. Free Games Candy Machine The person plays as the Eds to build a path starting from the top left to a bucket, players must use the help of extraordinary machine parts to get a jawbreaker from the start to the bucket, as the player completes levels they unlock brand new parts as well as scoring points. Candy Machine Deluxe The same as it's older version, this deluxe version has new parts, music, and sound effects. Originally to be paid for. Sewer Rat Balloon Bash Ed must be lowered down the sewer by Double D and collect bottles while avoiding rats and losing his oxygen. on the second part Eddy must hit Marie using fifty balloons as his ammunition Ed will assist him from above to hit Marie but if Ed is going to Eddy's direction he will try to bomb him instead. Infect Ed After Ed eats a tainted jawbreaker, he becomes ill and within his tummy is one of his white blood cells, who must traverse through Ed's system while avoiding/fighting germs and fire while also collecting gems (really cells) to earn points, Ed's white blood cell will make it to the final level and battle the tainted jawbreaker and then make Ed well again. This game was made to promote the movie, Osmosis Jones. Ed Over Heels A person plays as the Eds who try to impress Nazz. From balancing on balls to plates and balloons, the player has 3 lives; if they lose then Nazz will take a picture of them (which can be viewed and printed). Eddy is first. He needs to walk on a log, bounce a balloon in the air, and keep a plate spinning on a stick. Edd is second. He needs to walk on a tire, keep a beach ball in the air, bounce a frog on a tennis racket, while he balances a gold fish in a bowl on his finger. Ed is last. He needs to ride a unicycle, bounce a basketball off his head, play paddleball, and juggle three objects. If you win all three levels, Nazz will take a picture of all thee of the Eds and you can view and print this picture if you want. Clash of the Idiots The player plays as The Masked Mumbler and must fight against Lee Kanker. Before each "round" you select five moves (and Lee Kanker pre-selects five moves as well) and only certain moves can beat other moves that the opponent does. When Edd or Lee do three moves successfully that character does a special attack with two other characters (Edd's special attack involves Ed and Eddy, while Lee's involves May & Marie). This cannot be beaten by another attack. When you deplete Lee's heatlh another match begins and you gain two new moves. If you beat her three times then you win. Lunchroom Rumble A large food fight is out and you play as the Eds and The Kankers and everybody else (except Jimmy and Sarah). As you progress through levels you will unlock the other characters and their entry code. One word of advice: If you play as Edd when you complete the level he will remove his hat and you can see what's under it. Please note, this is not part of Ed, Edd n Eddy canon as it was not made by AKA Cartoon. What's Your Eds Name? In this game you simply type in your name and it randomly selects Ed, Edd, or Eddy. Cul-de-Sac Smash This is a game where you make a vehicle, pay for it and repair it with money you get by winning matches of simply destroying other vehicles except your own in a certain destination. Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury This is the sequel to Cul-de-Sac Smash. It is just like its predecessor but with new stuff. Once again you can buy parts, sell, crash and bash. There's more new parts to make them strong and fast. Plus each character has a special move that varies depending on who you are. Toy Twister Based on "The Eds are Coming". Toys fall from the sky from UFOs and the Eds capture the toys for cash. It has ten levels, and in each level the player must capture a certain number of toys in order to go to the next level, starting in Level 1 with 5 toys and ending in Level 10 with 25 toys. It is also possible to collect junk but that will make the player lose money. Cartoon Soundboard Available on the UK Cartoon Network website. Edd is a selectable DJ, with Eddy and Nazz making cameos as dancers. Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort A game which characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy are featured along with others of other "Cartoon Cartoons". Kick The Can Dexter's Dad is having a barbecue, but the kids need something to do to pass the time. So he lets them play Kick the Can. Double D, Chicken from Cow and Chicken, Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, IM Weasel and Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls volunteer to be "it", so you can be one of those 5 characters. Ed and Eddy also play, but are not playable characters, although Ed is playable in Bean Bag Tag later on. Bean Bag Tag This game is the sequel to Kick the Can. Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory says to play inside due to the rainstorm outside. They play Bean Bag Tag. Ed, Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, Cow from Cow and Chicken, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and IR Baboon volunteer to be "it", so you can be only those 5 characters. The rules are the same as Kick the Can, but you have to hit the other players with bean bags. Candy Factory In this game, the player play as Edd. The goal is to shoot candy to the right color tubes. Don't let Eddy eat the candy, shoot him with the screws to keep him away. (Note: The intro theme and character voices are not in English, but the rest of the game is in English) The Eds' Launchbox (Note: May take a while for it to load after clicking "Play") Part of the Cabin Fever Field Day series. In this game you choose one Ed to play. The goal is to launch the lunchbox as far as you can, careful on the angle because you can launch it backward, you'll lose some points if you do so. the kids made some cameo in this game. Kart Attack! You play as the Eds in a kart, you need to help the Eds to make a mess in order to win. You have to avoid obstacles like oil spills, mud, and puddles. If the kids get splashed by the puddle or if you ram into them by sliding on the oil spill they will lose interest and you will lose credit. (Note: This version of the game is still intact. Other versions have been edited, with only one of the karts playable and/or the intro is missing.) Spin Stadium Play as one of the Eds, and try to hit the other's tops to earn points. Comboing will give you extra points. Beware though, if you don't hit at least one top, you'll lose your energy. When your energy bar drains down to zero, the game is over. The Eds each have different colored tops. Ed's top is Green, Edd's top is orange, and Eddy's top is red. Toon Hoops A pretty simple Basketball game, one-on-one battle. You can play as Dexter, Buttercup, Courage, Mandy, Numbuh 4, or Eddy. Eddy calls in Ed for help when doing his supermove. Edd, Jimmy, and Rolf made cameos as spectators in the background. Eddy is a lot taller in this game, and is actually the tallest player (though not during the supermove). When playing the tournament, the order in which opponents are played is Buttercup, Numbuh 4, Mandy, Dexter, and for the championship, Courage. Face Builder A simple game that you have to build back the Eds' faces as fast as you can. A really easy game for EEnE fans. Ed, Edd n Eddy's E-cards An edit of Holiday Design Workshop, but EEnE stuffs only! The Ed-Touchables The Ed-Touchables is a game on The Australian Cartoon Network site. It's the Space Outlaws having a shooting practice. Basically, your job is to use your mouse to shoot for the goal the game gives you. Although the game is called "The Ed-Touchables", it's more based on "Dawn of the Eds". It is now available on the Cartoon Network U.S.A. site. Oddly, characters from many other Cartoon Network shows are on here, along with R2-D2 from Star Wars. (one explanation is that Ed Edd n Eddy have made cameo appearances in the other Cartoon Network shows, and that the other characters are a reference to these appearances.) Nightmare in Space Nightmare in Space is a game on the South East Asia Cartoon Network site. Edd is working on plans for a rocket ship. After being knocked out by a wrench, he dreams about the Space Outlaws flying in a rocket ship through space. Basically, your job is to help the Eds get back to Earth while avoiding asteroids, destroying shuttles and other strange objects. Picnic Pick-off In the intro Ed, Edd, n Eddy are seen placing their picnic blanket down. There is a level were you see Ed, Edd, n Eddy's legs while they eat their food and drop crumbs. (The 4th level to be precise) Food Bash Food Bash is a game where you basically have a food fight with other Cartoon Cartoons. Ed, Edd n Eddy are in the second level of the game. The3Eds Free Games The following games were hosted on Los3Eds (now The3Eds). They have recently returned to the site. Ed Landing Use the arrow keys to guide the ship and land it where the arrow tells you. Land on fuel stands to fill the tank. Be careful not to land too hard or you'll break the ship as it's a "prototype too." Ed Memory Challenge A game of memory, EEnE style. (also featuring characters from other cartoons) Edd's Sport Nightmare "Guide Edd using your mouse, click to head the ball. Edd's head must be directly underneath the ball or making contact with the ball to hit it." Find it if You Can! Find what's missing in the fake image, click on it in the original. Junk Yard Wars Guide Edd's prototype rocket (from "Dawn of the Eds") and blast the Kankers out of the sky! (the controls are written in English and in Spanish as this and all of these games were hosted on former Los3Eds) Independent Games Ed, Edd n Eddy Super Duper Scammy Slots Straight from the cul de sac to the casino, Ed, Edd n Eddy come to your computer in a tribute to the classic cartoon as video slots! Bet from 1 to 20 lines and up to 10 credits a line. Enjoy voices right from the cartoon when you hit for a win! Get 2 or more Planks and win 5, 10 or even 20 free spins with Kanker multiplier up to 10x!! Non-Free Games The following games have to be paid for from Cartoon Network's Power Play store in the U.S.A. Bowl-Ed Over This Cartoon Network Power Play Game has given Bowling a new name. It is basically a game of bowling, but there are different responses by Ed, Edd and Eddy depending on how many pins you knock down. It used to be available for purchasable download on Scholastic.com, but was then removed for unknown reasons. so it is likely gone until further notice. To The Eds-Treme The Eds perform various tricks to score points and achieve goals to impress Nazz. The ramp will break sometimes and a short while is spent repairing it. To The Eds-Treme was once available on the U.S.A. Cartoon Network website, then was briefly taken down. It is now available on the U.S.A. Cartoon Network site for free again. Also interesting, in the background are other kids that are not from the Cul-de-Sac. (Note: If you look closely during the gameplay, you can notice two Jonny 2x4, one next to Nazz, and another next to Rolf. Also, only Lee was the only Kanker seen in the background with the kids, while May and Marie were not seen at all.) Gallery totheedstreme_pa1.gif|To The Eds-Treme Start Screen. edstreme.jpg|To The Eds-Treme Gameplay. cd2df9e5819d69a49acde5d5bda7d583.jpg|Eddy jumping. Look! Is that Edd in the foreground?! Video Games The following games are available to buy for Video Game Consoles. Please click on the links for more information on that specific game; *Cartoon Network Block Party *Cartoon Network Speedway *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers *Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century Other Games M.U.G.E.N. M.U.G.E.N (also written as M.U.G.E.N., MUGEN, or just Mugen) is a free (but closed source) user-customizable 2D fighting game engine for PCs, created by Elecbyte. For more information about Mugen in general, including where to download each of the different versions and where to get help setting up your own game, please see Wikipedia's article on M.U.G.E.N. FusionFall FusionFall is Cartoon Network's MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game). Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, Marie, and May are all NPCs in it (though Eddy is the only one among the 6 of them present in the future, the rest likely either died or fled). Edd is even one of the four guides, along with Dexter, Mojo Jojo and Ben Tennyson. You can play the first four levels and gain the first four nanos for free, but you previously needed Unlimited Access ($5.95 a month) to do the other levels and gain the remaining 32 nanos. Fusionfall has been free since April 19. The Urban Rangers are one of the NPC groups, though Rolf and the others are absent. You can play now at fusionfall.com, or for more information, check out the FusionFall Wikia. For some countries, the game cannot be played yet. A screen will pop up written "Coming Soon to that country". Nightmare on Ed Street It is an OpenBOR homebrew mod, for the dreamcast. It hasn't been known alot, but there are walkthroughs/playthroughs seen on youtube. External links *Ed, Edd n Eddy games on the Cartoon Network official site (USA) *FusionFall official website Category:Games Category:Other Category:The Real World Category:Video Games Category:Online Games